On the Sword's Edge, Chap5
by DragonAngel18
Summary: Hey! Read the others first and be on the look out for upcoming chapters!


**Chapter 5: Catching Up**

Liadan woke up to the smell of eggs cooking. She smiled and stretched inside the warm covers. She lay there for a little while feeling too lazy to get up. After a while, the smell of food ate at her stomach, not having a good meal in days, and got up to see what Will was cooking. She stepped out of his room and saw him fixing breakfast over the fire. He greeted her with a warm smile as she sat down at a tool-cluttered table.

"I hope your hungry! I cooked extra food figuring you haven't had a decent meal since you have been out on the ocean." She laughed, for Will always seemed to know what she needed or what she was thinking. He really was the brother she never had. _So then why do I still feel so alone?_ Will noticed the sudden frown sweep her face.

"Now, there'll be none of that coming out of you. You either smile or I'll send you as a gift to the governor."

"Very well then. Did you manage to finish all of your work last night? I hope I didn't bother you too much. I definitely didn't mean to scare you." Will put their food on a plate and set it down in front of Liadan.

"No, not at all. You did not bother me, I got half of all my orders done, but you did scare me quite a bit with that scream of yours. I'm surprised it didn't wake the whole town." Liadan laughed.

"I'm so sorry. Well, at any rate you'll be rid of me for a while today. I have to meet Ferrin." She saw a look of confusion spread across his face. Just before he was going to ask she answered "Pirate, Will, she was my first friend at sea and the only one I'd trust. The rest of 'em are just too greedy."

"Ah, but when you do piracy for a living how do you determine how much is greedy or when you should stop? Many of the people in this town shudder from the word "pirate" after what happened when you left." Liadan tensed up, remembering that night. She had tried so many times to forget it, but it haunted her often. Will saw her face and knew there was something she wasn't telling him. "Liadan. . ."

"Will, I'm sorry, I just can't . . ." She shoved the last mouthful of food in and grabbed her sword. "I have to go, I promised Ferrin I'd meet her early." She lied and Will knew she was lying, but he left her go anyways.

"Bye . . . Liadan" he answered as she shut the door. Liadan rushed out into the busy street. She found a small path to walk and tried to remember where she had seen Ferrin yesterday. Undoubtedly, she might not run into her but Liadan figured it was worth a shot. As she walked she felt the misty breeze brush her face. The sun was just starting to rise and there were beautiful streaks of pink and purple in it. Thoughts started to race through her mind again. A wave of loneliness swept over her and sat in the pit of her stomach.

Why was she having feelings like this? She had Will, and Ferrin, which was plenty. Some people can't even find good friends they can count on. But still, why did it feel like something was missing? Was it her parents? No, it couldn't be. Her parents had been gone for over three years now. She felt a deep loss and sadness for them but it wasn't the same kind of feeling. Liadan sighed as she felt her hardcore front fading. She had tried so hard to keep strong fronts up since her parents had died that she had forgotten to let her feelings out separately so they didn't stay bottled up. She was secretly furious with herself for letting her guard down, for if she let her front down along with her piracy, she was scared of whom she would face.

She saw a puddle in the street on the cobblestone and stared into it deeply wondering just exactly what was behind her front. Courage? Fear? Weakness? Strength? After a while she felt the gaze of a couple people and realized just how stupid she must have looked sitting staring down into a muddy puddle. Her front was back up and she eventually found the tavern she had spotted Ferrin outside of last night.

The interior was immediately different from the one she went into last night, as well as the people. She was greeted with warm smiles and a gentleman coming over to her asking where she would like to be seated. She noticed that this place was slightly more on the wealthier side. She saw women in fancy gowns with ridiculous gentleman in nice clothing with large, straight hats on. She now realized that whoever she was, that was definitely not the thing she would do with her life. She smirked and glanced around. She spotted Ferrin gazing at something and she nodded over at her. The gentleman directed her over to the table, even though she was quite capable of finding it herself, and sat down. Ferrin looked up surprised but her face lit up at seeing Liadan.

"Liadan! Oh my gosh, I didn't even see you come in!"

"I know" Liadan laughed. "What were you so engrossed in?" Ferrin handed her the paper and she gazed at it. It read '_Another town taken to Pirates'_. She grinned wide and gave Ferrin a questioning look of _our town?_ Sadly, Ferrin shook her head.

"I have been keeping track of them for days in the news, I didn't think to tell you for I thought it was just some lucky beginner that we wouldn't have to worry about. However, they have been pilfering towns more and more frequently." Ferrin shot Liadan a concerned glance.

"Well, that shouldn't be something we should have to worry about. There are plenty of towns in the world for us to . . ." Ferrin frowned at Liadan's words. "It's not just some group of pirates is it? There's more isn't there?" Ferrin nodded and pointed to the middle of the paper. Liadan read on. '_The pirates who have been looting town after town have savagely burned most of the places they have pilfered. In tallying up what each town has significantly lost, besides personal belongings, one thing has stood out in these attacks. They have only taken rare gold medallions, said to be from Cortez himself. We expect these attacks should continue till . . .' _Liadan glanced up at Ferrin and they both finished the sentence, seeming to know exactly where she had read. "Till they embezzle every last coin."

"Its not . . . no, it couldn't be. That's just an old story amongst us. You don't think it's actually happening do you?" Liadan asked Ferrin in astonishment. Ferrin slowly nodded her head.

"Unfortunately, I'm beginning to believe more and more things. Liadan, if the story holds true, they need blood also. I just can't figure out who they need . . ." Liadan's brows furrowed deep in thought. So, the legend could be true. Just as she was starting to wonder, men burst in who had red and white jackets on. They had muskets with bayonets on the front of them. Perfect, guards. She tensed up and noticed Ferrin did the same. _Were they in here for them?_ All of the sudden, the men looked around the room, and quickly grabbed a man seated in the front at a table with a woman.

"Sir Grispald, you are charged of piracy and the profession of thievery. We are in command to take you down where you shall have your own cell amongst your brethren." Liadan seriously doubted this man was a pirate. She peered at him more carefully and he looked like a true nobleman. It was undoubtedly a trick of another nobleman to gain a higher business ranking. The man would probably be released this afternoon or early tomorrow morning after people come to vouch for him.

Liadan turned her attention back to Ferrin who seemed as equally relieved as she was. Guards did not make them afraid but they made them tense. Liadan riveted her mind back to her previous thoughts.

"Well, the question is, is there gold medallions in this town?" Ferrin gave Liadan a look of puzzlement after she finished her question. Neither of them knew but both of them hoped the answer was no. After a while, Liadan and Ferrin talked freely about other things and interests. Both of them were lost in conversation till the inn keeper announced to everyone that he was closing in fifteen minutes. Liadan was shocked and looked out a tavern window. It was pitch black outside. _Crap! Will must be really worried about me!_ "Sorry Ferrin, but I have to get going. Try and meet me at the blacksmith's tomorrow."

"Will do. Take care of yourself." Liadan hugged Ferrin and they left together. Once they were on the street they parted their separate ways and Liadan hurried back. As she came to the shop she noticed through the window that Will was hammering another piece of metal. She noticed that he had gotten quite a few more muscles since he started to smith. She smiled, wondering how many other women in the town had noticed. As the door turned open and Liadan walked through she saw relief washed over his face. Liadan shut the door and provided her most apologetic look.

"Where have you been? I was really worried about you! I was just about to head down to the jail to look for you!" Will had concern and irritation in his voice.

"I'm sorry Will, really I am. Ferrin and I got lost in conversation. I hope I didn't trouble you too much." Liadan's voice invoked sympathy and guilt in Will for getting so angry.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to go crazy on you like that. I just don't want anything to happen to my little sister." Will laughed as Liadan shot him a glare for the 'little' remark.

"You worry too much. I need to find you a girl to keep your mind occupied on." Liadan grinned but Will flushed a light shade of pink before heading back to his tools. "Ah…my job looks as if it is already done . . . who is she?"

"Her name is Elizabeth, and that is all you need to know." Will was rather short but Liadan didn't hold it against him.

"Well, you should go see her more often then. I don't remember the last time you set foot out of here." Will just kept working, trying to pretend he didn't hear her. He failed miserably.

"I get out of the shop, just probably not enough to your satisfaction." Before Liadan could open her mouth, he started again. "If it makes you any happier, I am seeing her tomorrow when I deliver the governor's sword." Will froze in mid-stroke of a sword he was working on, realizing what had slipped out of his mouth. Liadan immediately fell silent while it registered in her mind. _He's in love with the Governor's Daughter._ She sat there dumbfounded as Will stared at her trying to figure out how he let it slip. After a few moments passed, Will tried to reason with her. "Liadan. . ."

"No, Will. . .I need some time to myself for a little while." She picked up her sword and retied it to her belt, hiding it within her dress from peering eyes. Will looked concerned but Liadan didn't care at the moment. All she could think of is betrayal, even though the reasonable part of her was screaming that he did nothing wrong and she was acting like a fool. She ran for the door and shut it hard, despite Will's protests from inside. She knew she couldn't go anywhere for guards patrolled the streets now because of increased tavern activity and the last attack from pirates on the town.

Instead, she turned around to find herself looking at the top of the house. She had the perfect place to go. She noticed irregular notches going up the side from the wood. She grabbed the notches and rolled onto the roof. She stared out at the darkening night sky, noticing the purples and blues fading. The sun was already beneath the horizon and the stars were starting to appear. A brisk wind nipped at her face and blew her hair as she stood up and looked around at the sleepy town. _Why did I react to Will that way? If I keep doing that he'll never tell me things! No wonder he wouldn't tell me exactly who she was, he knew I would react this way._ She was furious with herself yet again, realizing just how foolish she had been. _Besides…it's not the same governor, stupid!_

Just as Liadan was getting ready to go down and apologize to Will, she had a strange feeling deep inside her. She cast her eyes from the town, straight out at the horizon where the ocean lay. She could feel trouble coming. She had a sixth sense for these things and knew something bad was going to happen soon. Liadan took a deep breath, realizing she had to face Will again.

She slowly climbed down and opened the door. Will's hammer was in mid-air with a glowing sword on his anvil. She could feel his eyes analyzing her and searching for something that she was feeling. His eyes looked apologetic even though she knew they shouldn't. Before he could say anything she ran over and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry Will. I shouldn't have reacted that way. I am just so confused with everything that is happening lately and my thoughts are always wandering and . . . It doesn't matter. However, what does matter is that I am happy for you and I support you no matter if you choose to marry the old governor himself." Liadan smiled and saw Will grin at her attempt to lighten the moment a little.

"Thank You. You don't know how much that means to me. You are the only person I have ever known that has been like family to me and I would never want to hurt you." After their warm embrace Liadan stepped back and took a glance at the cooling sword.

"Need any help with that? I have learned a thing or to with wielding swords." She noticed a kink in the sword, picked up Will's hammer, and straighten it with three even strokes.

"Wow, I never would have believed you learned to do that. That's not really the traditional version of a pirate. Go off to high-sailing adventures and learn how to wield swords, sword fight, and many other things. I thought you guys just pillaged town after town and either got lucky enough to get away or stupid enough to get caught."

"Ah, but there is planning that goes into pillaging. You must figure out when the timing is opportune, get the right supplies, and, surprising or not, cannons are a must." Liadan laughed and winked at Will. "So tell me more of Elizabeth. I should like to know more of her if you have taken a fancy to her."

"She's beautiful Liadan. She is so amazing. I think you would like her a lot. She actually has her own thoughts and ideas and is not afraid to talk to people about them. She is of course refined about it, being the governor's daughter, but I find everything about her all too appealing."

"She sounds perfect Will. Have you talked to her lately, not just in passing?" Liadan and Will both started pounding on the steel to shape it perfectly.

"Yes, but not as much as I'd like to. Anyways, off the topic of me. What about you? Find any perfect pirates out on the ocean?" Will inquired.

"No, actually I haven't. The trust factor is kind of an issue and none of them appeal to me. Their either arrogant and selfish or just plain ignorant to piracy. Neither of those qualities are appealing. There's also no physical attraction, which isn't something you entirely base connections off of, but it's pretty important too."

"I'm sure you'll find the right one soon Liadan." They both talked and hammered into the night, catching up on all they have missed. Soon Liadan could barely keep her eyelids open and said goodnight to Will. She headed to the back room and flopped on the bed, again, exhausted from everything that has happened. However, her thoughts did not start rushing around in her head again. After she had talked with Will, she had felt relieved. Relieved that someone knew at least most of her problems. She closed her eyes and fell straight into a peaceful sleep that lasted till morning.


End file.
